Megaman 9 and a half: The New Beginning
by ThomasLight
Summary: Follow Megaman and the others as they put at the end of the war. Contain some robotic violence. More Details inside Complete
1. Chapter 1: Goliath Rises

Hey everyone, yep this is something practical that I wanted to write up for all you. This fanfiction was actually posted on a different website, and it was a success. Sadly, the fanfiction's sequel was incomplete due to the fact that the website went down. Anyways I decided to resurrect this fanfiction for this website. Now to detail you with this:

This story continue what is left of in the Megaman 9 (The ending is altered, Megaman and Bass become friends and the Wily wars continue).

Now on with the story

All copyrights from the characters are from Capcom (if you steal any of my fan characters, I will hunt you done and fry you like Tuesday's turkey (just kidding).

Chapter 1: Goliath Rises   
New York, the year 20XX, where the future is built between humans and robots. Suddenly, a blast flies off on the streets," That was cool, man" replied Burnerman, as the robots, Turboman and Astroman are destroying the city. As they were shooting randomly around the cities and people were running in panic, a shot came out of nowhere and shot down Turboman, as the shot came from a blue robot, by the name of Megaman "Alright, who's wants to join him?" Burnerman was so pissed off that he lights up and tries to shoot him down. A second shot came and almost got him, "Hey bro, don't just hog up the fun here" said Protoman, as Megaman replied "Oh come on, your no fun. Whoa, watch it!" they jumped off the building and landed on the pavement streets, and both Astroman and Burnerman were shooting at Megaman and Protoman.

The battle got intense, when Turboman got up again and said "That's it, no more mister nice car" and he began to shoot at Megaman. Bass appeared with a drop kick and Turboman was flying off from the building, as he said "You're as slow as Wily" as Bass smirks a bit, Megaman a charged shot destroys Astroman.

Protoman slammed Burnerman to the ground with a tackle, and that was the end of the robot.

"That was fun, and what took you so long, Bass" Megaman said, as Bass smiled a bit and replied "Hey, was it my fault that something was wrong with Treble? But hey at least I saved your butts, before they shot the crap out of you" and Megaman just sighed and all three teleported out of the place.

Meanwhile, at Wily's Fortress, "I CAN'T BELEIVE WHAT I JUST SAW, THAT TRAITOR, I DON'T KNOW WHY DOES THIS HAPPENS TO ME!" shouted Wily at Shademan and Tenguman. Airman said "Calm down, master, easy, your blood pressure will rise if you keep this up" "CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN! I will, by beating the living $#$ out of you" as Tenguman thought "I've always thought, that Bass was the potty mouth, but now it seems that the Doc went bonker loco". Wily began to take deep breaths and said "Wuzaah, Wuzzah, now I'm the cloud that flies freely and happy and calm. There, much better. Now that I am calm, I will figure out how to defeat Dr.Light, and his pathetic robots of the peace".

At the Dr.Light's pent house, Roll was cooking pasta for the whole team, as she thought "After seven months I began to trust Bass. He is more like a brother to me" as she takes out the plates, Rush and Treble takes the plates from the kitchen.

Dr. Thomas Light, one of the top scientists at this time, was researching a secret project that will revolutionize the whole world, as he thought "If this works, then all robots should be able to be more like us". Roll shouted "Guys, lunch" he stopped for a moment and saved it on a CD disc then goes upstairs to eat with the others.

Back Wily's Fortress, Wily and the other robots were building something big and dangerous. Wily looks at the blueprints and said "Put more Metal all over him" as they do their jobs, Wily, with a twisted smile, puts in the finishing touches of his ultimate creation, and activates a giant robot. A maniacal laugh escaped from the mad scientist and said "Rise, Goliath, Rise and head to Hong Kong and destroy everything" as the robots teleports out of there, his thoughts ran "I better build one more robot" as he continues to laugh.

To be continue…

I re-wrote it for understanding and hopefully this ends up becoming a successful story. Please R&R and have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2: Disadvantage Courtyard and Pr

Me: Thank you for the review, and I apologize for the shortness, but I will manage to make it longer. Now that we got out of the way, I will let my good friend Airman announce the copyrights and hopefully you will understand, Airman?

(Airman walks up the stage)

Airman: This fanfiction is the sole owner of Phantom's Knight and the characters are actually from Capcom and the OC are from Knight

Me: Good work, now for your reward

(Takes out a light saber and slashes Airman)

Chapter 2: Disadvantage Court Yard and Protoman's Challenge   


After a long day from saving the people, Megaman was sleeping peacefully from his room; Roll was cleaning up the house for a moment, when she gazes at a sleeping Megaman. As her thought ran "Oh Rock, I just wish, that you were not my brother. I wish for you to be more like my boyfriend. I mean, I an envious of that, but I guess that's how life is. I will always love you in my heart" as soon as she finishes contemplating her thoughts about Rock, she continues cleaning up the place.

Protoman was outside, doing some Tai Chi' shirtless with only his grey pants on, he said "Now I'm with one with the spirit" "Look out, Proto!" shouted Bass, as Protoman gets hit with boosted up Rush and he flies ten feet in the air and lands hard in ground in his head, "Oh man, I guess this is what happens when your in your spirit" he then sighs for a moment and wonders about if he can continue.

Meanwhile, at Wily's lab, Wily was building something underground, when Tenguman came in the room and said "Hey doc, what are you up to?" he looks at him and replied, "I'm building a girl", puzzled by what he said, Tenguman then said "What for?"

Albert was one of those types who wished not to be questioned as he sighed and replied "You see, according to the book on 'How to control your anger without killing yourself' in Chapter 9 said 'In order to feel warmth and buttering yourself up, you would find your true self' so I decided to build this girl, not just only as my daughter, but also to make me happy".

He continues on building the robot, as Tenguman thought "Man, I never thought he had it inside of him" as he peeks at the robot, he notices something that he never saw in his life, "Doc, what are those?" as he points at something that he shouldn't had. Wily bashes he in the head with his monkey wrench, and the solder iron melt a chip which causes the emotion of the robot.

Wily grabs the iron and doesn't notice about the chip that is all screwed up.

Back at Light's pent, Bass was at the couch just reading a book, when he hears an alarm going off, as Bass ran into the communicating room and notices that there is trouble in Hong Kong. Then Bass contacts Megaman and Protoman "Megaman, Protoman, trouble in the city again" "Where's the trouble now?" replied Protoman, and Bass continued "Hong Kong, nice place to attack" "Alright guys let's go" and they teleported to Hong Kong.

As people were screaming, a guy points at the robot next to his buddy saying "It's King Kong" "No it's not, actually it was copyrighted by Wily's Corporation" "But we shall still run like if it's King Kong" "Which is not?" it was a rampage through the city.

Megaman and the others were now at the city, as they saw the robot which looks like a black guerilla with an arm canon. Megaman said "Oh dear, not again. Alright, let's shot this big guy down and end this thing" as they went inside of the city, Megaman shot the robot in the head, but no effect at all. As Bass said "Alright now let me try now" as he shoots, it had no effect, "Why is it always have to be me?" said Protoman as he gave a strong charge shot, but it didn't even dent it. As Megaman was in shock sine the shots didn't take in affect he said to both Protoman and Bass "Not good, not good. I have an idea, let's do combo shot, it worked against Wily in the last fight" and they nodded.

They stood into a triangle position, and they gave a triple shot toward the guerilla, and it hits hard on Goliath; when the smoked clear, it didn't have enough effect to even make a dent. In Wily's lab, the mad scientist looked at the battle with glee in his eyes, and said "Go Goliath, Go Goliath, Go Goliath, it's your birthday, go, go, go. Now I will activate my daughter to finish them off for good" as he heads toward the robot, he then watched his daughter got up and finally opens her eyes.

To be continue…

Well guys, once again I shall hope you can review this fanfiction soon. Anyways, as always, see you guys in a few days. Laters


	3. Chapter 3: Daughter Unleashed and Stop G

Me: Well ladies and Gentlemen, welcome back as we continue this fanfiction. Now as we shall how will Megaman and the others will stop the good for nothing Goliath. Now for some words from Shademan

Shademan: This fanfiction as always is copyrighted toward Phantom and the characters are from Capcom, now can I go?

Me: Sure, just head toward the door on your left

(Shademan goes up and next thing that happen an explosion happens)

Chapter 3: Daughter Unleashed and Stop Goliath  
In Hong Kong, the battle raged on between Megaman, Protoman, and Bass the menacing robot, Goliath, and as the Light team began to shoot around the body of the robot in order to find the weakness of it. Bass shouted "Megaman, the weakness is not in the upper body, nor the lower of it!" Megaman replied with his own shout from the distant "I guess this more challenging, look out!" as all three of them avoided the shots from Goliath, and Goliath caught Megaman and was thrown of hard at the ground.

Bass thought "I'll give him my Razor Kick" and Bass dashes toward Goliath, he charges his leg and hits him in the head, but then Goliath didn't budge much and he grabbed Bass from the head and threw him on a building.

Protoman thought "If I attempt to get near him, he's going to kill me. Wait, I'll use the same shot that I did against King's shield! Oh I hope it works." Protoman jumps toward the roof of the building, and takes aim at Goliath's chest and shouted "Come on, freakzilla, show me what you got!" He charged his buster in full power, and he let's go of it as it hits hard on Goliath. As the smoke clears, he is not even a scratched a bit.

Meanwhile in Wily's lab, Wily looks a very good look at his 'daughter' and said "Hello, Rose, how your feeling?" as Rose looks at Wily with her hazel red eyes, she simply said "I feel good, father" he smiled at her and replied "Excellent, now I will give you your first assignment: Head at the battlefield and just in case if Goliath somehow it's damaged from his metallic armor, which I know it is impossible, terminate Megaman and his two partners" she gave this evil smile and said "No problem, daddy" she then teleports toward the battlefield, as Tenguman came toward Wily was as he said "Popcorn, sir, to enjoy this fight?" Wily looks at him and replied "Thanks Tenguman, now where is my favorite couch?"

Back at the battle, Megaman was jumping building to building while avoiding the shots, and he thought "Maybe if we could lead this robot out of the city, then maybe we might have the advantage".

Behind Megaman was Bass, and Protoman was accompanying them out of the city. They got the message as they followed out of the city.

2 hours later, they were out of the city, which now it was all nothing but barren. All three of them stopped in the middle of it, and Goliath stopped also and waited. As Megaman rushes for three charged shots he shot at Goliath, but Goliath deflected the shots. He shot Megaman with a minor charge shot and Megaman was hit from it and flew few feet away and landed it on a cliff.

Bass rushes toward Goliath and gave him a consistent of machine gun punches, but Goliath didn't felt it and just grabbed Bass from his shoulder and literally Pile Driver him straight toward the ground.

Protoman thought "This is bad, but I have to try", and he rushes toward Goliath and he gives him another of his infamous charged shot, but Goliath deflected the shots and he grabbed him with his apish feet and hits him hard in the head, and Protoman's helmet broke off.

Rose arrived in the battle, and she looked at the surroundings for a moment and thought "I better tell dad, to update my teleported since it messed up". She heads toward the battle and notices that Protoman's sunglasses broke off from another punch, and Goliath threw half a mile from where he was standing. Protoman was weak from the hard hits, and he laid there waiting for death to come due to the head shots.

As Rose ran toward Goliath, she saw Protoman lying at the ground, leaking battery. She walks toward him, and Protoman gazes at the young girl and noticed a symbol on her right shoulder which is resembled into a school. He had pleading eyes and said "Please destroy me", and Rose grabs Protoman from the neck and she stares at Protoman with those mystifying pleading green eyes, while Goliath is after Megaman as Megaman waited for his end also.

To be continue…

I left you with this suspense and I hope you R&R soon. The question I leave you would be this: Can they stop this so called immortal robot, or is it the end as we know it? Find out the next time, well laters.


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected events and Megaman

Me: Hello guys, well I should of told you that one of my stories will be postponed, the Soul Calibur. So I will continue with this fanfiction and Redemption: The Beginning. In order to understand that story, read Redemption first then the other one, trust me on that part. Now we shall see if Megaman and the others will defeat Goliath, but let me first ask if Darkman will announce the dedication, while I'll order some pizza.

Darkman: This fanfiction is copyrighted by the Capcom and the OC are from Phantom's Knight. Now for that pizza

(A mysterious cannon ball flies in the sky and destroyed Darkman)

Chapter 4: Unexpected events and Megaman fusion  
Megaman was finally up from the attack, and he avoided Goliath's rampaging attack. Rose stared at Protoman for a moment as she lent over and kissed him softly. Protoman was in much of a shock and thought "Wow, she kisses well, for a Wily bot, but why?" after they both backed a way for a moment, Protoman spoke "What's your name?" "I'm called Rose", he smiled at her and said "Nice name" the girl blushed a bit and said "Your hot" as Protoman blushed, he turned around and saw Goliath shooting at Megaman, as Protoman said "Excuse me Rose" as Rose replied in a dreamy voice "Sure my Prince" as Protoman got up to save his brothers life he was body slammed hard from Goliath.

Bass was getting out of the way and thought "My body hurts, head, brain...uhoh" he avoided the body slam from Goliath, and dashes toward Megaman as he said to him "That's it, I had enough, why don't we use are stronger form" the blue robot looked at his partner and said "You mean, use Rush and Treble?" "Yeah, it worked before against tougher robots, let's try it" Megaman sighed, "Alright, but if you mess up, no more bags of cheesy chips" "Okay, let's call our pets" they both raised their fingers and whistled hard as an echo.

Meanwhile in Wily's lab, Dr.Wily seemed to enjoy the fighting as he said "It seems that Goliath is having no problem so far" but then he noticed something on the off screen a bi earlier that he didn't noticed

"What's this? WHAT IS MY DAUGHTER DOING!" he was now too pissed off for his well being. Heatman noticed Wily and how he is huffing and puffing, and he was nervous now, and he said "What's wrong, master?" the scientist looked at the robot with an icy glare and replied "WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT'S WRONG? I WILL BASH YOU RIGHT TO DEPTHS OF..."

Tenguman came in the room and knew what was going on, and he said "Sir, clouds remember your karma?" "I'll send you to clouds and screw my karma" "Oh Damn it", and Wily grabs a big wrench and hits Tenguman hard as Tenguman was Ko'd. Wily was feeling a bit better as he looked at every other robot and said "Anyone wants to calm me down" all the robots nodded and moved on to their business.

Wily was relaxing and saying this calmly "Now, take a deep breath, wuzza, wuzza, I'm now in the beach all peaceful and quite" he was now calm as he continued "Now I will figure out what went wrong with Rose, later. But first I want to see Megaman and his friends crushed"

Back at the battle, Rush and Treble were at their masters sides, as Megaman said "Let's finish this, now" as Rush flew toward Megaman, he turned himself into, Super Megaman, and Bass turned into, Hyper Bass.

As they flew toward Goliath they started to shoot at Goliath with every shot they got, and it made a bare effect. Bass then looked at Megaman and said "Told you" Megaman sighed and replied "Okay I heard. Let's give it a charge shot to stop him" as both of them focused their energy ad harnessing as much as they could.

Rose and Protoman were watching from the distant as Rose was looking at both Megaman and Bass skeptically, as she said "Why your brother and my brother is are in that form?" Protoman replied simply "In order to defeat that robot, they need there power to harness more energy and hopefully it will be enough" Rose looks at the older robot and replied "Oh I see. But Goliath is not easy to defeat though, he is harnessed with this type of an armor that seems impenetrable, watch" as Protoman decided to ask the girl this simple question "Why did you kiss me?" Rose easily said, "I'll tell you later, let's see what happens now".

Megaman reached to his full power and so those Bass. They released a powerful blue colored shoot as it hits Goliath with an explosion which is surprisingly frightening. As it clears the smoke, they saw that the shoot made no even a dent, but a few scratches on the sides. Goliath laughed, and Megaman thought "This will be a long battle", Bass then said "Megaman, we have to find another approach, let's bash it, with all of our energy" as they charged once more, Goliath charged also his cannons and then they realized the attack.

To be continue…

Now what will happen to Megaman and the others? Please R&R and I will continue to write some more, well laters.


	5. Chapter 5: Shotgun and Goliaths Wrath

Me: Hey guys, welcome back to the story. I went a bit fast again, and I would not worry much on the final battles and stuff like that. I am here to show my basic skills off, so anyways, I will let Heatman do the copyrights and hopefully he isn't the paranoid type.

(Heatman is too afraid as he looks from his left and right)

Heatman: This fanfiction is copyrighted by Capcom and the OC from the great Phantom's Knight.

(A missile flies off, but instead of hitting Heatman, it hits Goliath and blows up)

Chapter 5: Shotgun and Goliaths Wrath  
As Megaman and Bass released the charged shots, Goliath released his shot also. When Goliaths shot gotten stronger, Goliath pushed his powers a bit and the shot seemed to be too strong that it hit both Megaman and Bass as a giant explosion went across the sky leaving nothing but clouds.

In Wily's Fortress, all the robots were dancing disco-style, as Wily as happy as ever said "Goliath defeated Megaman, Goliath defeated Megaman" he laughed maniacally. Then he checked on the monitor, and the smokes cleared as both Megaman and Bass were holding there pets alive and well. Megaman with a tired expression looks at Bass and said "This is bad, if this keeps up, were dead. Bass, we have to retreat now" Bass understood about there situation, and he too was getting tired "Yeah, fight later leave now" as both Megaman and Bass were teleporting, so those Protoman and Rose.

Wily was overjoyed by there retreating tactics as Shademan said "Congratulations, master Wily, you created something that not even, Megaman and Bass's strongest form could stop Goliath" the mad scientist hand shook the vaporous robot and replied "Thanks, now we shall move onto a new destination, Moscow" Shademan was curious as he said "Why there, sir?" "I have an old-friend to meet up with".

In Light's pad, Bass and Megaman are being repaired from the fight against Goliath, and Megaman said "Okay, now this is the toughest fight I had since the first time I had to deal with Gamma, and now this machine is worse than Gamma. Dad, is there another way to stop this monster" Dr.Light had a sad expression on his face as he replied "I'm afraid not, you two have to use more tactical moves. I will find a weakness soon ". Bass then looked at his arm cannon and simply said "Besides that robot it's tough, but we must succeed somehow and defend does people" Megaman nodded and just looked at his arm cannon also and wondered about there next plan.

On the garden just outside of Dr.Light's pad, Protoman, Rose and Roll were walking by looking at the flowers. Roll listened toward the conversation and her long story on how Rose became good and why she loves Rose. Then she said "Makes sense on everything, why you never gotten back to Wily's fortress, because you love Protoman and how he screwed up with that chip, wow, that's romantic" Rose smiled about her complimented story as she replied "Oh yeah, that's the whole peach from it. Besides, my scanner reads that the creature called Goliath is in Moscow" both Protoman and Roll froze from where they were as Protoman said "What! Why is it there?" Rose pondered for a moment and said "I guess my dad, thinks there might be resources" but Roll then remembered not just resources "I bet why he is he going there, Cossack, as Roll and Protoman were heading to Dr.Light's lab, Rose went with them as she thought "Who is this Cossack?".

Two miles before entering Moscow, tanks and planes were shooting at Goliath, but they were destroyed by the dark creature; next to him is Wily and his bots that are in great numbers, as Wily was inside his space craft, he said "This is perfect. Not even the army can stop me now, and it's going to get better and better" when out of nowhere a flame shot almost got Wily; s side. Wily looked around who almost shot him, as a voice said "Wily, your trespassing in Russian grounds, get near the capital and you, your robot, and the rest will go down" as the figure was wearing this Egyptian-like close with an arm cannon on his side accompanying by seven other robots ready to fight. Wily said "Don't make me snore Pharohman. Alright Goliath, show them what you got" as Goliath was shooting at eight robots, Wily thought "I bet, Cossack is getting away. No matter, I will demolish the city, if the leaders from Russia surrender and give me my _own_ government, then I will spare their lives".

He looks on the battle, and Skullman was running around Goliath to find a trigger as he thought "I better find a small weak point from his body" he runs around for few more times, when he saw something in Goliath's tip of the neck. Skullman thought "I wonder?" he jumps high and shoots right of the tip of the neck. When the robot was about to hit something, he froze for a moment.

Inside of Goliath's system it said "Overwriting the systems...destroy everything..." as it moved again, he swipes and almost hits Wily. Wily then shouted "Hey, Goliath, what the hell are you doing?" as Goliath spoke "Must destroy everything, must destroy life" Wily paled as soon as he heard this as he said "Oh damn it, all robots, stop Goliath, I will get reinforcements" as soon as he leaves Slashman said "Are you freaking nuts, Wily?" then Goliath grabbed Needleman and slams him hard at the ground. As Brightman thought "I hope, Cossack made it to Light's place in time" and the robots were attempting to destroy Goliath.

To be continue…

Yep, Goliath is now destroying everything. Wily will have to be convincing if he wants help. So stick around later as the battle continues for survival, laters.


	6. Chapter 6: Fight of their lives

Me: Welcome everyone, and now the battle becomes intense every second. There will be hell breaking loose, so without further or do, my friend here, Woodman will give you the copyrights and stuff so yeah.

Woodman: This fanfiction is copyrighted by Capcom and OC from Phantom's Knight

(Phantom appears with a flamethrower and burns Woodman into ashes)

Chapter 6: Fight of their lives  
In Dr.Light's Lab, Megaman and Bass were finally repaired from there major damage, and as they got up from there bed place, Bass said "Let's go, Megaman we have to stop Goliath." Megaman with a determine face replied "Right, let's just Rush and Treble and this time win this fight." When they were about to leave, appeared with his daughter, Kalinka out of nowhere as said "Stop, please" as Light came in the room and exclaimed "Cossack!" Kalinka then goes toward Megaman and pleaded "Please, Megaman, don't go back, Goliath is out of control" "We know that" said Megaman, "He means that I can't control him anymore" as Wily came from the room all exhausted.

Bass was in much of surprise as everyone else, as he said "Alright, what's going on, dad?" the old scientist replied "Turn on the television" as Light those they watch the news unfold "Hello, this is channel 32, reporting will be Mark Chang in Moscow, Mark" a man with a suit as the scene was Goliath with few other robots as the man said "Thanks, were here in a middle of a battle, and we seem to see that both Wily's and Cossack's bots are fighting against this monster that you see on my right, and let's watch." as Dustman was running toward it, so those Hardman with full force, as Dustman said "This is for my country" as Hardman with a determine look said "This is for my dignity" replied. Goliath caught both of them and he crushed Hardman in the ground, as Dustman shouted "TELL BORIS SHCLEIGH THAT I LOVE HIM!" he then flies fifty feet in the air and then is getting shot from their sky high blowing up into bits, as Mark was now nervous said "Back to the studio" the woman then said "Thank you, we will cover this more after a commercial break".

Protoman sighed for a moment as he looked at the others and said "We now know two things now: One we can't hit Goliath hard enough, and two Dustman loves Boris, some girl star", as they nodded, Light said "Wily, is there a way to stop it" Wily was pondering hard for a moment and then said "There is, but we need it get away from the cities, and head it toward the Pacific Ocean which should help you guys a bit" as Megaman said "That's no problem, now tell us" Wily continued "It's that need only one Hydrogen Bomb to actually get him" as everyone looked at Wily with a grim look. Bass was too shocked and said "Your telling me, it takes that much to stop him!" he nodded and simply said "It only destroys the metallic shell, and you can destroy the rest". Cossack then looked at the others for a moment and said "We have to ask the governors for permission on using this type of weapon or were going to have more trouble in our hands."

They went to the White House, and just barged into the Oval room and explained on how they were going to stop Goliath. The President thought of this for a moment and then said "Are you out of your minds, don't you know that this weapon can result a possible chance it might hit innocents?" as Protoman sighed and said "We understand, but please, if we don't bomb it, then it's game over for everyone" the president didn't wanted to help but then he told the other problem "Look, what can I do? I need the forms and all, but I don't have them with me now" as Roll, Kalinka, and Rose were there, Roll said "Please, sir, your going to let a monster destroy the earth and everything living" as Kalinka added "Sir, my country is half finished and it might destroy a different country" as Rose spoke "Please, if you do this, you might save more lives than now". As the president looked at Roll's and the other girl's eyes, he gave a gentle smile and said "Permission granted, I'll pretend that I lost the paperwork and stuff, well what are you waiting for go, I'll send a jet to shoot it, but where" as Wily took out a map he pointed at it "Shoot it here" as he stared at it, he noticed that if it shoots right there, then the islands wont be harmed, "No problem, good luck".

Goliath was near Lunenburg, when Megaman and Bass appeared and knowing what to do. Bass said "Goliath, if you think your so tough, come and get us" they teleported at the Pacific Ocean, as they flew with their pets.

Goliath was following them, as they landed the location, the jet appeared one mile where Goliath was "Sir, I have visual" as Wily said "Excellent" as the pilot was aiming at Goliath. Megaman and Bass were shooting at Goliath to distract him for a while, as Goliath didn't notice the jet or heard it coming, as the pilot said "Here goes, Big Bubba launch away" as he fired it, Megaman and Bass said "Hope you can block it" they teleported out of there. Goliath turned around and was hit with the Hydrogen Bomb as an explosion like no other was left into a big smoke. When the smoked cleared, Goliath's armor was off and Goliath was looking for Megaman and Bass as they were at the same location as they fought them earlier, he then teleports where they were.

To be continue…

Sorry for the shortness, but it seems that I am almost finish with this story, but the Megaman 10 might take me a while to re-write it, due to some shortness, but this story is a lot longer than the original so no complaints. Well leave a Review and see you guys soon.


	7. Chapter 7: The Ultimate Battle

Me: Hey guys, how you're doing? Well this story is almost done, since the last chapter will be soon. Any ways, just for telling about these events, because I will work on the story on Redemption: The Beginning. I will see if the sequel will be prepared for this story, so without further or though, I sent Turboman to announce the copyrights of this story

Turboman: This story is copyrighted by the Capcom administration and by the Author himself

(Megaman appears and with his super form and he destroys Turboman)

Chapter 7: The Ultimate Battle  
Megaman and Bass were at the battlefield, while Goliath was there also. Megaman came running and he hits him across the head and kicks him across the stomach and took a chuck out off from Goliath.

"Megaman, you only took ten percent damage from him" Bass said as Megaman smiled as he said "That's good, now your turn" as Bass ran he gave him his infamous machine gun punches, and then followed up with a wild kick. Goliath was sent flying for a moment and gets a second wind from the flight and he tries to punch Bass, but Megaman and Bass double teamed Goliath hitting him hard across the chest and neck which causes Goliath to back off for a moment.

Back at Light's lab, Wily and the others looked on the battle as Wily said "I'm surprised that Megaman and Bass are doing well, and Protoman will be in the battlefield soon I hope", Light agreed about the situation "Yes, and it seems that now we hope that both of us can put the past behind us for good" they both looked at each other as Wily replied "Oh yeah, we should" as they continue to look at the attack closely and hopefully they win successfully.

Back at the battlefield, Megaman and Bass are beating up the robot and avoiding the shots from Goliath. Protoman came out of nowhere, and droved the shield right through the left hand off of Goliath. When Goliath finally dodged Megaman's punch, he finally started to beat up Megaman, and Bass tries to save him, but then Goliath grabbed Megaman and threw Bass, and he shot them down.

Protoman started to fight Goliath, and Goliath was avoiding the shots from Protoman with his shield attacks, when Goliath tackled him hard and flew far away straight toward the canyons. Goliath seems unstoppable from the attack, when out of nowhere, both Goliath's arms were cut off, with two shots. Goliath turns and he sees another robotic figure and it was actually Dr.Light in his mechanical suit, as Light shouted "You want a piece of me, then just bring it!" as Goliath jumped up for a scissors kick, Megaman and Bass tackled him down hard.

Dr.Light said "We have to weaken him more, just keep shooting him" as Goliath finally got up and used his other two legs to shoot at Megaman, Bass, and Light when Protoman got up and teleported back at the battlefield.

The shooting and full karate techniques from each others from the fight, went straight for hours non stop and the shown of fatigueness was shown by Goliath and desperateness. He began to loose power due to too much energy, as Megaman said "We weakened him enough, let's finish him" as Light teleported out of the battlefield, Megaman, Bass, and Protoman got into a triangle points. Megaman said "Why don't we use the same technique we used against Ultimate King" Bass said "Alright, everyone ready" they all nodded, as they focused there energy, Goliath was merely getting up from the attack when Megaman said "Fire!" they all shot at him, and it directly hits Goliath. They stopped the shot and Goliath was staggering for a moment and he finally fell hard in the ground and blows up.

To be continue…

A well guys that's the end of the battle but the story has just begun. Anyways review and I'll see you guys soon, laters. And also sorry for the shortness and all.


	8. Epilogue: Peace at Last?

Me: Hey guys, this is the last chapter and I know you guys are pissed at me. Don't worry, the sequel will be up in December, so wait patiently. Now for further or do, Goliath will say the copyrights

Goliath: This is copyrighted by the Capcom and Phantom's Knight

( Megaman flies inside the opera theaters and shoots Goliath with a power weapon causing Goliath to turn into dust)

Epilogue: Peace at Last?  
The battle was finally over, and after the Tri-shot, Megaman sighed in relief said "Finally, it's over" then all the members teleported back home.

When they were inside the living room, Roll saw all three warriors tired and she hugged Megaman with joyous tears as Dr.Wily saw them all as he said "Congratulations, it seems that everybody did a great job on stopping Goliath" as Protoman replied "Oh yeah", when Rose is in the room, she said "The President said 'Good Work' and just awarded us with Medals of Courage and Wisdom". Dr.Light smiled as he said "How about let's celebrate in the park with cake and ice cream" and they all agree on the gesture.

All the members that participated in the Goliath incident were there, as Megaman said "Bass, you won't believe it, the media now thinks you're a great hero" Bass with pride on his chest said "Oh yes I am".

Protoman and Rose were at their Tai Chi and Protoman said "Finally some relaxation and concentration" "Protoman, duck" shouted Roll as Protoman dodged Rush, Rose couldn't dodge in time so she flew about ten feet, "And that's how you do it" said Protoman but then Treble tackled Protoman and he flew fifteen feet in the air, and after the fall Protoman murmured "Is their any peace for me?" "Not that I know of Protoman" replied Rose. Kalinka was talking to Megaman and Bass about their new future, as Wily came to them and said "Well guys, I got to go back to my lab and deactivate anymore threats" "Right, be careful" said Megaman, as Wily smiled and replied "Ah you know me, I'll call you guys" and then Wily left.

As Wily was at his lab destroying every last dark threats, an eerie voice said "Wily" Wily looked around and said "Who's there, I have a Blaster 9000 and I'm not afraid to use it" the voice laughed and said "Oh Wily you weakling, it seems that you need help" Wily was now freaking out a bit as Wily continued "What do you mean by that?" "Don't you remember me?" as it came out; he said "No it can't be!" the figure with red eyes stared at Wily and said "Yes Wily, not even Duo could stop me, I can invade into people's own brain, just like YOURS!" he aimed at the gun at the thing and shouted "STAY BACK!" as Wily shot it, he missed and it went inside of Wily, as Wily tries to fight it until he finally fell at the ground and went limp. When he finally got up, his eyes glowed red and said "Now to destroy Megaman and his family. After that, no one can stop me nor my plans" and he laughs manically.

THE END

Well guys that is that, please drop a review. Now to explain about this fanfiction, it was an idea I made when I finished Megaman 10, but I needed a prequel in order to bring in those characters (Rose) and also the rest of the incidents. After that I posted it up at a Megaman website and they said it was the best that they ever read. Now that I got it out of the way, I'll see you guys on December.

Phantom's Knight


End file.
